


Rearrangements

by itbeajen



Series: 30 Days with Raha [23]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26621704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: Every now and then you get inspired to redo your entire house, but that also means that you're extremely tired afterwards.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Reader, G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Series: 30 Days with Raha [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906222
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: #FFxivWrite2020 Final Fantasy 30 Day Writing Challenge





	Rearrangements

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #23 for FFXIV Write 2020  
> Shuffle /ˈʃʌf əl/  
> Verb  
> to walk without lifting the feet or with clumsy steps and a shambling gait

Today must be one of those days where inspiration hit you in the face out of nowhere again. G’raha was awoken by the soft shuffling of feet from above, a clear indication that you were probably cleaning up and redecorating the house. He weakly opened his eyes, only to find himself surprised that the basement was already completely refurbished and he softly mumbled,    
“What… is going on?”

There’s the familiar pitter patter of your feet as you made yourself downstairs and you smiled, “Good morning, Raha!”

The child-like enthusiasm and the bright smile on your face was more than G’raha could handle at the very moment. You were absolutely adorable, although he could tell from the dust in your hair that you’ve been very hard at work. He chuckled as you approached him with open arms. He barely had enough time to react to you quite literally leaping onto him and knocking him over onto the bed. 

“Good morning, [Name],” G’raha laughed as you snuggled up to him for a few seconds before letting go. G’raha looked dazed for a second and then gently cupped your face, “Someone was hard at work today weren’t they?”

“Mm, yes?” you laughed and continued, “I got inspired to make our house more cozy looking.”

“I see that,” G’raha said as he gently sat up, pulling you along with him. You were sitting comfortably on his lap and he asked, “Did you eat yet?”

“Uhm.”

“I’ll take that as a no,” he chuckled, “Do we still have a kitchen intact for me to make you breakfast? Maybe you can take a break from renovating.”

“I’ve only moved stuff around a little bit, so the kitchen should still be intact!” 

“Good, good,” G’raha got up and stretched, unintentionally swishing his tail near your face. You leaned back in time before it hit you and he sheepishly smiled, “My apologies, let’s both go wash up and then I’ll make us breakfast. Does that sound good?”

“Sounds great!”

***

“So tell me, what inspired you for this new design?” G’raha asked as he handed you the plates and mugs that you had neatly stored away in a box that was tucked into a corner. While nothing was repainted, he could tell you had refinished and polished some of your former furniture pieces. You were precariously balanced on a chair and while it was sturdy, G’raha feared for you still. 

“I was talking to Ryne and Gaia the other day when I was on the First. The two of them were talking about how they had recently gained a permanent room in the Pendants and were granted permission to decorate it as they pleased. I had the chance to go into their rooms and it was absolutely adorable and cozy. I wanted a room like that.”

“Maybe we need a bigger house.”

“Maybe when Ishgard finally finishes rebuilding the Firmament we can move to a bigger one!” you exclaimed happily. G’raha nervously laughed and muttered, “House camping doesn’t sound fun.”

“No, it doesn’t, but hey, we can work on it together! It’ll be like today, but even more shuffling of boxes.”

“Well,” G’raha glanced around, and while it was a bit tedious, he does agree that it felt rewarding seeing how refreshing and aesthetically pleasing it is to redecorate a house with you. The thought of moving to a bigger, and better, housing with you brought a silly, happy smile to his lips and he laughed. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing is, I just… I had never thought that I would obtain such happiness such as settling down in a house with the one I adore the most.”

Your eyes widened and G’raha watches with a fond smile as your cheeks flush a pretty pink. You broke eye contact with him, averting your gaze slightly and you mumbled, “I never thought I would have this chance either, you know.”

G’raha nodded as he approached you to bring you into a hug. He nuzzled his cheeks against yours lovingly, and you could hear the soft purrs from him and you giggled, “Your hair tickles, Raha.”

“Oh well,” he laughed as he continued to purposely tickle you. After making the two of you go into a laughing fit, he smiled and stated, “Do you  _ know _ just how much I adore you?”

“I do,” you responded and playfully booped his nose. He crinkled it in response and you laughed, “You adore me enough to put up with me shuffling the entire house around whenever I have one of those whims of mine.”

“Indeed, now then are we done, or does our master interior designer have more to do?”

“I think we’re done, it’s time for a cat nap.”

You wiggled your eyebrows playfully and he shook his head fondly as he followed you downstairs to your bed. While he was only up for a few hours of the day, perhaps a well-deserved cat nap is much needed for you. 


End file.
